Escuta Aqui
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Song HG, com música do Biquíni Cavadão. Se o texto sair em bloco, não me culpem.Culpa do FF. Mas acho que dá pra diferenciar o diálogo dos dois.


Escuta Aqui.  
  
Gina, você vai ter de me escutar, agora! Eu sei que eu errei, pombas! Mas eu sou humano, e humanos erram! Mas você errou muito, Harry... Sabe quantas vezes eu fiquei aqui, plantada, esperando que você chegasse para um encontro que tínhamos marcado? Quantas vezes eu deixei de sair com minhas amigas porque você disse que apareceria por aqui? E no fim... Admito que fiz isso muitas vezes, mas nunca foi por querer. As circunstâncias eram mais fortes, apareciam coisas que dependiam de mim, eu era necessário... E eu, como fico eu? Você nem avisava... E eu, eu também dependia de você, você também era necessário pra mim. Mas eu nunca venho em primeiro lugar, né? Tem sempre alguém mais importante que eu, sua noiva, precisando de ajuda. Você não entende...  
  
Escuta aqui,  
  
Eu não sou culpado de tudo.  
  
Se não vi  
  
Que as coisas iam mal, me desculpe.  
  
O que eu entendo, Harry, é que você não sabe quantas vezes, meu Deus, quantas vezes eu tive vontade de jogar tudo pro alto. De acabar com tudo. De arrancar do meu peito esse amor que eu tenho por você e ser capaz de dá- lo a outra pessoa... Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim... Você não sabe nem metade do que se passa comigo... Talvez porque você não fique comigo nem a metade do seu tempo livre.  
- Mas eu estou aqui agora, com você. E tente entender. Nem sempre as  
coisas saem do jeito que esperamos que elas aconteçam. Mas quero que você  
saiba, que mesmo longe, estou sempre pensando em você, embora não possa  
prometer que sempre estarei presente quando precisar de mim. Querer, eu  
quero, mas tem vezes que será impossível. Não posso te enganar quanto a  
isso.  
Tudo bem, estou aqui,  
  
Isso é o que importa agora  
  
E não vou criar palavras de paraíso.  
  
Eu sei, e sei que preciso ser mais independente. Eu até sou, em outras áreas, mas quando se trata de você, eu não sei, parece que nunca tenho o bastante. Você me compreende? Sempre. Eu sei o que é ser sozinho. E, graças a você , sei como é ser um só. Eu te amo, Gin, por mais que ás vezes, não demonstre tanto do jeito como você gostaria. Eu simplesmente, sou uma pessoa fechada. Eu tenho a necessidade de ficar um pouco só, assim, eu penso melhor. Mas quando eu olho pra dentro de mim, eu sempre te encontro lá. Eu, meio que sou você.  
  
Eu preciso de um espelho,  
  
Eu preciso te escutar  
  
Que o silêncio vai alimentar  
  
A minha tristeza.  
  
Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim... E eu achava que você percebia tudo... O que a falta de comunicação não faz, né? Eu achava que você já não me queria mais, que você não queria mais o nosso compromisso, que estava cansado do relacionamento. Nunca, você é o motivo que me faz levantar todos os dias e encarar esse mundo louco em que vivemos, só porque sei que está lá, me esperando pra provar que vale a pena viver. O momento é que está confuso, após essa guerra, há muita coisa a reconstruir, a avaliar. E eu sou necessário para isso.  
  
Olha aqui,  
  
Eu não estou farto de tudo,  
  
Apenas vejo um caminho confuso. Eu sei disso, e tenho sido tão egoísta... Parece que não estou fazendo nada pra ajudar. Quem disse? Você acha que educar as crianças menores, dando-lhes a base do que é correto e ético, é nada? Essas crianças te admiram e vão se espelhar em você, em seu comportamento. E ninguém pode ser mais correta, dócil e meiga que você, srta. Weasley. Ás vezes nem eu sei, de onde tiro tanta coragem pra fazer isso... Dá medo ver tantos rostinhos esperando uma palavra sua. E ás vezes, nem eu mesma acredito em tudo que eu falo. Será que isso é normal? Todos nós sentimos medo. Eu tenho medo de não ter tempo pra fazer tudo o que eu quero da vida. E tenho medo de te perder, medo que você se canse de me esperar e me troque por outro. Entende?  
  
Tudo bem, estou aqui,  
  
Isso é o que importa agora  
  
E não vou criar palavras de paraíso. Sabe, eu estava precisando escutar isso. Que o grande Harry Potter precisava de alguma coisa na vida. Que ele é um humano. Ás vezes, eu ouço as crianças contarem o que ouvem dos pais em casa, as lendas sobre você. E até eu chego a duvidar que namore um cara de carne e osso, e não uma lenda, um mito. Que eu saiba, eu sou bem palpável, e pra algumas pessoas, bem apalpável, também... Engraçadinho... Vem comigo...  
E a puxou pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até uma pequena sala... O que é isso Harry Esse, Gin, é o espelho de Ojesed... Olhe e diga-me o que vê....  
Ela olhou e viu-se mais velha, ele postado ao lado dela, uma menina  
com um malão e as vestes de Hogwarts e um pequenininho agarrado às  
pernas dele. E foi isso que disse a Harry. E você, o que vê? Eu, você , numa cama, botando pra quebrar... Harry! Ta, tá, não tou vendo isso não, mas estou vendo no que isso vai dar... Rs... Tudo bem, mas me diz o que essas visões querem dizer... Esse espelho, mostra o desejo dos nossos corações. E o meu, pelo visto, não é muito diferente do seu. Compreendeu agora?  
  
Eu preciso de um espelho,  
  
Eu preciso te escutar  
  
Que o silêncio vai alimentar  
  
A minha tristeza.  
  
- Será que daqui pra frente, as coisas entre nós vão ser diferentes?  
Depois de abrir-mos nossos corações desse jeito?  
- Sei que sabermos como nos sentimos vai aliviar muita coisa. Por  
enquanto, algumas coisas não vão mudar. Sei que continuarei meio sem  
tempo por algum tempo, mas dessa vez, sei que você saberá o que vai  
dentro de mim. Então, você me dá uma chance pra tentar continuar te  
mostrando que te amo?  
  
Não vou beijar seus pés,  
  
Nem vou te ignorar,  
  
Só quero uma chance pra fazer  
  
Você acreditar, oh!  
  
- Promete que sempre vai ser sincero e me contar tudo o que pensa,  
dividir tudo comigo? Vou. E vou cobrar isso de você também. Esse silêncio só nos trouxe problemas. Eu quase perco a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, por causa dele.  
  
Eu preciso de um espelho,  
  
Eu preciso te escutar  
  
Que o silêncio vai alimentar  
  
A minha tristeza Nunca mais eu quero me sentir solitária... Nunca mais quero ficar triste, por não sentir que você está comigo. Você sabe que estará sempre comigo, aqui. - apontou o próprio coração. - e sei que você sempre me levará aí dentro de você. Agora, sr. Potter,  
  
Escuta aqui,  
  
Escuta aqui,  
  
Escuta aqui,  
  
Escuta aqui,  
  
Escuta aqui.  
Pare de falar, e me beije... 


End file.
